


Target

by CrimsonDruid



Series: One Man's Trash Is Another Man's Treasure [17]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonDruid/pseuds/CrimsonDruid
Summary: I tried a different style. Also why Andrey doesn't have a tag?
Series: One Man's Trash Is Another Man's Treasure [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003146
Kudos: 4





	Target

**Author's Note:**

> I tried a different style. Also why Andrey doesn't have a tag?

It was an apple

Because they were kids

Because they thought it was fun

It didn’t matter that it was a toy bow

It didn’t matter that they always missed

As long as they were laughing

It was an archery target

Because he was practicing

Because someone had to

With two sisters

One lost in sea

Other in her thoughts

He had to save Jungby

So when his father compared him

To a long gone daughter

He acted like it didn’t hurt

He wasn’t trying to replace her

Even he believed that lie

It was his father

Because it was the wise decision

Because he deserved it

He was the ruler now

He waited congratulations

But he forgot that

Dead people didn’t speak

It was his sister

Because she was a traitor

Because life hated him

And he closed his eyes

Just for this once

So he wouldn’t see it

The sad ones reflecting his

So she wouldn’t have to

Close them when it was done


End file.
